


Heat of the Moment

by sharmanat0r



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, bert and armin being cute little bastards idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt is always hot. Armin is always cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrianMordis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianMordis/gifts).



> Just a little drabble thing inspired by AdrianMordis because she made me realize how cute Bertl/Armin is. <3

It's not that Bertholdt really needed a winter coat. Hell, he could probably walk out into the snow in his underwear and still be a little warm. He tended to welcome winter with open arms because all other seasons were just too damn hot for his space heater of a body.

However, there was somebody at the opposite end of the spectrum. 

"A-aren't your h-hands cold?" 

Armin had at least three layers on, a scarf, a hat, and even mittens. Yet he was still freezing.

Bertholdt smiled and put his hands on Armin's rosy cheeks. Armin sighed from the warmth.

"I guess not," he mumbled. 

"It's not my fault I run so hot all the time," Bertholdt said, taking his hands back. Armin frowned, but said nothing.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Reiner's your room mate because your apartment is always freezing," Armin said, grimacing. If there was anyone warmer than Bert, it was Reiner. It was normal to see him in his boxers 99% of the time. "I don't think you're real people." Bertholdt laughed and agreed.

He looked down at Armin, his arms aching to wrap themselves around him and show him just how warm he really was. Armin glanced up at him with a thoughtful look. To Bertholdt's surprise, he took his mittens off.

"I thought you were-" He yelped when he felt Armin's cold hands on his skin. "Damn, are you still alive?" he asked, shuddering. Armin ran his hands further up Bertholdt's sides, groaning from the intense warmth. Bertholdt said nothing. He actually couldn't say anything. He tried, but only choked. He could feel his cheeks turning a glorious shade of crimson. 

Armin put his cheek on Bertholdt's chest and sighed. Sure, they were friends, but Bert had never remembered Armin being so... affectionate. The only people he ever hugged or cuddled with were Eren and Mikasa. And that seemed to make sense. They had been friends long before Bertholdt had met him. Although, this felt different.

"Don't even think about trying to move..." Armin threatened. Bertholdt held his hands up in defeat. Not that he was really complaining about any of it. He put a hand on the top of Armin's head awkwardly, letting his fingers sink into his unnaturally soft hair. Seriously, no human should be able to achieve the level of silky locks that Armin Arlert had.

"You know, I think Reiner's going out soon... Um, I can actually turn the heat on if you want to come over..." He felt like an idiot. Why was it so hard to ask him this? Armin had been over plenty of times. They were friends. 

Armin looked up at him, propping his chin Bert's chest. His blue eyes contrasted greatly with his rosy cheeks and nose. 

"Bert turning on the heat for  _me?_  I'm flattered," he said, chuckling. Bertholdt put his hands on Armin's cheeks once again and he had to refrain from kissing his stupid little button nose. It really was a challenge. 

The whole walk to Bertholdt's apartment, Armin was behind Bertholdt with his hands shoved up his shirt. He kept mumbling about how warm he was, his face smooshed into Bert's back. His voice sent vibrations up his spine that made him shiver.

"Oi! What are you doing, Bertolli?" As usual, Reiner was in nothing but boxers. Today he was wearing his favorite: Captain America.

"Get decent, Reindeer. We have a guest," Bertholdt said. 

"Does it get you all hot and bothered, Bertl?" Reiner asked, smacking Bert's ass for good measure. He just rolled his eyes. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "Hey, Armin!" he added. Armin could only manage a small wave due to the fact that he was laughing so hard.

"See, he appreciates me," Reiner said. "Why are you even friends with him? All he does is complain." 

"Don't you have to leave?" Bertholdt asked, lightly punching Reiner in the shoulder. Reiner glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I suppose I could get a head start," he said, looking sad at the idea of having to put clothes on. His expression changed into a smirk. "Why are you so eager to get me out of here anyway?" 

"We have a movie date," Armin said, shrugging. Bert's eyes widened at the word "date."

"Ah, right," Reiner said, nodding. He glanced at Bert and back to Armin. "Hm... well I should get going then. I wouldn't want to interrupt that."

Bertholdt could have actually died right then and there. 

After Reiner finally left, Bertholdt felt a little calmer. But there was still a hint of nervousness he usually didn't feel around Armin.

He sat down stiffly on the couch, leaving just a bit of space between he and Armin. 

"Warm enough?" Bert asked. Armin clearly didn't like the gap because he laid back onto Bert's lap, looking up at him. 

"I think I'd be better if I was doing something," he said. Bert gulped. Armin sat up quickly, looking excited. "Do you have ingredients for cookies?" Bert felt as if he could melt into the couch. This boy was too much.

"I guess I can scrounge up something," he said, his breathing relatively normal again.

Granted, Bert and Reiner weren't big on making their own things, so they had to improvise. A lot.

"So, we have flour and sugar. Um, two eggs... a tablespoon of butter... wow we suck," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Armin laughed and shook his head.

"I think we can do something with it," he said. Bert wasn't sure how, but he knew Armin was basically an angel or something so he didn't question him. Armin looked thoughtfully at the ingredients and it was like a switch had been flipped. "Ah! I know!"

He walked rummaged through the cabinets, taking out two mugs. Bert raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you gonna make a smoothie out of this stuff or something?" he asked. Armin looked at him with a look he wasn't quite familiar with. But it made him feel all fuzzy inside anyway.

He watched as Armin took the ingredients and mixed them together in equal parts into one of the mugs. 

"Cookie smoothie?"

Armin giggled and gave him a "just wait a sec" gesture. He stuck the mug into the microwave and set it to thirty seconds. When it was done, he pulled it out and handed it to Bert.

"Cookie for one!" he looked so proud of himself, Bert felt his heart giving out.

"I wish I would have known this was a thing earlier in life," Bert said, looking at the mug in awe. He took a bite and it was actually pretty damn good. "Where have you been all my life?" Armin shrugged and started making his own.

"Oh, wait! I'll do it," Bert said, setting his own aside. "Just tell me what to do," he added.

"Just take all of this and put it in there," Armin said, smirking. Bertholdt took some flour and rubbed it on Armin's nose. He sneezed and Bert could only describe it as the sneeze of a baby rabbit. "Hey, jerk!" Bert put on his most innocent face. Armin grabbed a handful of flour and threw it right in Bertholdt's face. It was a truly comical sight. His eyes were much darker than the flour. 

"Abominable snow man..." Armin said, trying to catch his breath from laughter. 

"You're a little shit," Bert said. But it wasn't very intimidating. For being so tall, Bertholdt was actually the sweetest person, even when he wasn't trying. Armin ran to the other side of the counter, laughing. "My legs are longer than yours!" Bert said, laughing along with him.

He faked Armin out by leaning one way, but actually planning to go the other. Armin ended up running right into him. He tried to get away, but Bert grabbed him into a bear hug from behind, burying his face into the crook of Armin's neck. 

"Do you know what we do to people who throw flour in our apartment?" he mumbled, still laughing a bit. Armin was leaning into him now. His breathing had been rapid before, but now it was uneven.

"What do you do?" he asked, barely able to get the words out. Bert felt his own heart racing now. He pressed his lips to Armin's pulse, feeling it race. He had to admit, Armin's happy noises were the greatest sounds he had ever heard. Bert dragged his lips down Armin's neck. He had never imagined he'd be in a situation like this with Armin of all people. In fact, Bert hadn't done much with anyone really. Sure, he and Reiner had made out drunk a couple of times. And Annie had kissed him because of truth or dare. But other than that, he couldn't think of another instance that really counted.

He was going to say something witty about a weird punishment for throwing flour, but that thought was completely lost. All he could think about now was the obvious. Armin just felt so right in his arms. 

Armin turned to face him. Somehow they had gotten closer. It was an awkward angle and Bert had to bend to get back to Armin's neck. He felt Armin's cool hands against his skin once again and inhaled sharply. 

"I'm not cold anymore," Armin mumbled, gripping Bertholdt's hips. He let out a whimper when Bert grabbed his hips and set him on the counter.

"You're too short," he said, bumping his nose on Armin's. 

"You're too tall," Armin said, narrowing his eyes. He could feel Bertholdt's hot breath on his lips. He tilted his head just enough for their lips to brush. Bertholdt was going insane. He cupped Armin's face in his hands and kissed him hard. Noses bumped and teeth clacked, but it was a good kind of awkward. It was the kind that made everything so much less serious. Neither felt pressured to do a good job. It was just the two of them and they didn't have to prove anything. 

"Jesus, Bertl, you wouldn't believe this. I totally forgot-"

Reiner stopped in the kitchen doorway and tried to hold back a smile.

"I guess I should have knocked," he said, ignoring the flour all over the kitchen. "I just forgot my phone," he added. Reiner never made a big deal out of anything. And for that, Bertholdt was very glad. 

He buried his face in Armin's shoulder in complete mortification.

"I hate him so much," he groaned. Armin laughed and kissed the top of Bert's head. 

"I guess we don't have to hide anything then," Armin mumbled into Bertholdt's hair. Bert looked up, his eyes wide.

"Wait, so does that mean...?" he didn't want to assume anything, but he really hoped Armin enjoyed this as much as he did.

"I guess it means... I really do like kissing you, Bertl." Armin's face was so red. Bert couldn't blame him. It was a very bold statement coming from him.

"You two are adorable," Reiner said, passing through the kitchen. "Hey, it's a little warm in here. Did you turn the heat on?"

"Go away!"

"I was just wondering!"                                                       

 


End file.
